Cabos Sueltos
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: Bolin es un famoso actor de cine y Korra es una boxeadora que acaba de quedarse en la calle. Lo único que unirá sus vidas, tan distantes y diferentes, son los cabos sueltos que se ocultan en su pasado. Uno en común los marcará para siempre: la pérdida de un ser querido. Borra AU. [Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]
1. Dos Caras de una Misma Moneda

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

_**Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

_Aquí les traigo un pequeño fic, solicitado por **Zeldi-chan de hyuuga** en el Estruendo Tierra VII. No dio muchas especificaciones salvo que debía ser BolinxKorra y que por lo menos se dieran un beso, así que me tomé libertades en cantidad. Lo que están apunto de leer es un AU en un mundo sin bending y en la época de los 50s. El primer capítulo es a penas una introducción, pero en el segundo (que está en proceso de escribirse) se viene lo bueno. Espero que lo disfruten, especialmente tú Zeldi, este fic es para ti :) _

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Cabos Sueltos~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo Uno:<strong>_ Dos Caras de una Misma Moneda

Caminó cojeando, con paso torpe pero firme. Se llevaba ambas manos a la boca y exhalaba su aliento en ellas, intentando calentarlas aunque fuera un poco. Normalmente estaría acostumbrada al frío de una noche como ésta, eso si sus huesos apaleados no se resintieran tanto por las bajas temperaturas y la brisa gélida que golpeaba cual látigo inclemente su piel amoratada.

Dobló la esquina, ya casi llegaba. Los faroles de las aceras parecían encenderse al mismo ritmo que ella al pasar a su lado. Su barrio era tan triste y miserable como su propio aspecto. Pero por el momento, estaba bien. Sabía lo que era vivir en las calles, así que agradecía tener al menos un albergue donde quedarse. No era la gran mansión; apestaba a grasa y moho, y una plaga de ratas invadía el interior de las paredes. No obstante, seguía siendo un techo bajo el cual ampararse —uno bastante digno— teniendo en cuenta lo poco que debía pagar, gracias a la ayuda de su jefa.

Al fin divisó el edificio en el que se alojaba, cruzó la puerta, saludó al dueño de la pensión sin reparar en la mirada de espanto que éste le dirigía, y subió las escaleras. De pie frente a la puerta de su apartamento, movió sus hombros adoloridos para poder hundir su mano temblorosa en su mochila y sacar sus llaves. Una vez adentro, fue recibida por el sonido del noticiero en la radio, el familiar aroma a cigarrillo en el aire y la mirada intensa y severa de su jefa.

—¿Qué diabl…? ¡Niña, qué te ha pasado!

—¿Qué parece, Jefa? Me patearon el trasero como nunca en las rondas de hoy: ¡Eso pasó!

Su jefa apagó la radio e hizo el esfuerzo de empujar la silla que ocupaba, para poder separarse de la pequeña mesa del comedor y ponerse de pie. Era una mujer madura, que ya había pasado la edad de engendrar hijos, de cabello esponjoso y rizado, color gris acerado; los ojos de un verde jade brillante a pesar de lo avejentado y cansino de su mirada; y las evidentes cicatrices de su antigua vida como jefa de policía.

A primera vista, el par de líneas largas y rojizas que marcaban su mejilla derecha, y con algo de observación, aquella que le quitó el privilegio de ejercer su puesto y la condenó a vivir en las mismas condiciones misérrimas de la muchacha que tenía en frente: la pierna amputada desde la rodilla para abajo. La prótesis que llenaba aquel espacio vacío, vieja y oxidada, difícilmente le permitía caminar sin causarle dolor o molestias. Pero ella hacía el esfuerzo de ponerse en pie y abrirse paso con tenacidad. Siempre lo hacía…

—Podrías explicarte mejor, ¿Korra?

—No di la talla, me pulverizaron en el ring como las veces anteriores —Korra suspiró—. Toza me dio mi último pago y me echó a la calle… Me han derrotado en quince encuentros; ya no le sirvo, Lin.

La mujer se aproximó a la muchacha y la escudriñó de pies a cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos al tiempo que una expresión indescifrable se formaba en la dureza de su rostro. La piel morena de Korra estaba cubierta de cortadas y moretones espantosos; sus ropas deterioradas, manchadas de sudor y sangre. Incluso su cabello, corto al nivel de la barbilla, estaba hecho un lío lastimero y triste de contemplar.

—Ese miserable… —gruñó Lin, con tal frialdad que a Korra se le erizó el vello del cuello—. ¡No sabría reconocer el talento auténtico ni aunque lo golpeara en la cara!

—No, Toza tiene razón… Mi desempeño no ha hecho sino empeorar desde… —se le quebró la voz y tuvo que desviar la vista por vergüenza a las lágrimas—. Desde lo de Mako…

—Niña… —musitó la jefa por lo bajo, y posó una mano sobre el hombro de la joven en señal de apoyo—. Tu novio fue un buen oficial, excelente de hecho. Murió en un acto de valentía y heroísmo… Estoy segura de que él detestaría verte sufrir así.

Cuando Korra se secó las lágrimas y asintió suavemente con la cabeza, Lin le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y regresó, arrastrando la pierna falsa, a ocupar su puesto junto a la radio. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, cogió el último que le quedaba, lo encendió y tras llevárselo a la boca, exhaló el humo con pesadumbre. Envió su aliento salpicado de tabaco hacia la ventana abierta que tenía al lado, antes de darle otra probada a su cigarrillo.

—Maldita sea… —dijo entonces, con un extraño tono de placer resentido.

Korra parpadeó. Sabía a qué venia aquel comentario; ahora que había perdido su lugar en el campeonato de boxeo, su único ingreso financiero se había ido con él. Como si no tuvieran suficientes problemas económicos ya. Lin llevaba cuatro años desempleada, pues aunque su currículo con la Fuerza de Policía era legendario, nadie contrataría a una vieja cascarrabias que apenas podía caminar.

La situación era similar con Korra. Una chica joven, pero sin educación. Aprendió a leer y a escribir bajo la tutela de la jefa Lin, de ahí en adelante lo único que sabía hacer era luchar. ¿Qué posibilidades tendría de encontrar un empleo, sobretodo en época de temporada baja? Ninguna. Ahora ambas estaban a la deriva, como antes de conocerse. Sin embargo, era reconfortante poder contar la una con la otra esta vez.

Mejor morir de hambre juntas que pudrirse en soledad.

Korra deslizó su mochila fuera de su hombro para registrar sus contenidos al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a la jefa. Sostuvo fuera un delgado fajo de billetes y lo dejó caer a pocos centímetros de las manos huesudas de Lin. La mujer le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de sacarse el cigarrillo de la boca.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó carente de entusiasmo.

—Es tu parte —explicó Korra—. Para que puedas comprar tus cigarros.

—Tonterías, niña —lanzó el fajo de billetes de regreso a la joven.

—Pero…

La jefa levantó la mano para hacerla callar e irguió la cabeza en un gesto severo y obstinado. Exhaló otro suspiro humeante y explicó:

—Debemos dos meses de la renta en esta pocilga, no tenemos ni habichuelas para comer, ¿y tú pretendes que me gaste el dinero que te dieron a cambio de esa paliza? Olvídalo. No consentiré que sigas costeando mi estúpido vicio, niña. —Jugueteó con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, mirándole como si se tratara de un viejo y querido amigo. Acabó hundiéndolo en el cenicero, extinto al fin—. Ése fue el último; voy a dejarlo.

—Dices que es lo único que te impide caer en la depresión —protestó Korra, preocupada.

Lin soltó una carcajada irónica.

—¿Qué puede ser más deprimente que esto? —Hizo el ademán de volver a ponerse en pie, enfilando hacia el área estrecha y pequeña que eran sus dormitorios—. Ven para que te cure esas heridas, niña.

Korra sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación, no obstante, sabía lo inútil que era siquiera intentar hacer cambiar a la jefa de parecer. Recogió los billetes y su mochila. Dibujó una sonrisa débil en sus labios y se dispuso a seguir a la mujer, conmovida por el pequeño gesto bondadoso que sacrificar su insignificante vicio —lo único que le daba placer hoy en día— representaba para ella.

—Está bien, Jefa.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Miraba por la ventana de su limusina, lánguido y aletargado. Estaba cansado de ver siempre los mismos edificios, las mismas calles y avenidas… La vida de una estrella tiene muchas virtudes; o al menos eso dicen algunos. El joven que viajaba en esta limusina era lo que podría llamarse un astro del cine. Apadrinado por el excéntrico millonario de la ciudad, se había convertido en el ícono cosmopolita de su época. Su rostro aparecía en las portadas de las revistas, las mujeres se morían por él y los niños coleccionaban sus autógrafos y jugaban con sus figuras de acción.<p>

Cualquiera pensaría que este chico vivía la buena vida; que lo trataban como a un príncipe, siempre desfilando por la alfombra roja; que estaba rodeado de lujo y comodidades, que todo se lo servían en bandeja de plata y que nunca tendría que preocuparse por nada. Pues la verdad es que todo lo anterior era cierto, con una pequeñísima excepción.

—Te digo chico, ¡una vez que firmes contrato con Hiroshi Sato, seguirás subiendo y subiendo por todo lo alto! —Canturreó el hombre que venía sentado a su lado, arreglándose el bigote con un espejo de mano—. ¡Filmaremos miles de películas más, asistiremos a premiaciones, cenas de negocios, entrevistas, pasarelas…!

—¿Y si antes de hacer todo eso, me tomo unas vacaciones primero? —preguntó el joven con ilusión.

El hombre a su lado dio un respingo.

—¿Qué? ¿Vacaciones? ¡Qué locura! —gritó indignado, agitando las manos con gestos exagerados—. ¡Las estrellas no descansan, Bolin! ¿Crees que yo descansé alguna vez? ¡No señor! ¡Industrias Varrick se fundó gracias al esfuerzo incansable de mi garganta, mandoneando a Zhu Li todo el día! Porque si un hombre no dirige su compañía, aun bronceándose en las playas del sur, su empresa no llegaría a ninguna parte… ¿Cierto, Zhu Li?

Una joven mujer de anteojos que viajaba en el asiento de adelante, junto al chófer, asintió levemente al tiempo que respondía con voz monótona:

—Cierto, Señor.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó Varrick, dando un manotazo en su regazo—. ¡Ahí lo tienes, muchacho!

Bolin exhaló un pesado suspiro, estampando su frente en la ventana del vehículo. Lo de las vacaciones había sido una pésima excusa para pedir algo de libertad, un respiro lejos de tanta presión, horarios apretados y agendas qué cumplir. Anhelaba visitar a su familia en Ba Sing Se, de la que no había oído ni sabido nada en años. Ni siquiera sabía qué había sido de su hermano Mako o de su hurón mascota Pabu.

Varrick se había encargado de cortar toda comunicación entre Bolin y sus seres queridos porque según él, así los mantendría a salvo de las intrigas de la prensa y fanáticos enloquecidos. Al principio Bolin pensó que aquello tenía mucho sentido y le dio la razón a Varrick, eso si le prometía que podría ir a visitarlos de vez en cuando.

Pero tal promesa nunca se cumplió.

No sólo eso; desde que Bolin empezó a trabajar para Varrick, el excéntrico millonario fue lentamente tomando control de cada aspecto de la vida del chico. Desde cómo debía vestir y actuar, hasta con qué tipo de chicas debía salir, cuántas horas debía dormir, incluso qué alimentos debía ingerir. Más que un astro del cine, Bolin era un esclavo. Sí, eso mismo. Varrick lo tenía encadenado como a un perro amaestrado, presto a satisfacer todas sus ordenes y cumplir sus caprichos, a hacer todo el trabajo duro mientras el hombre se iba de spa por las tardes.

El pobre muchacho ya estaba hasta el cuello del asunto de la fama. Y si firmaba contrato con Hiroshi Sato, su vida iría de mal en peor. Temía que nunca volvería a ver la luz del día ni a su familia, se la pasaría atrapado en un set, una prisión de cámaras y escenografías elaboradas. ¡No lo resistiría!

Tenía que huir, ¡escapar! Claro, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido? ¡Ésa sería la solución a todos sus problemas! Contempló el panorama: Varrick estaba distraído, mirándose al espejo; su asistente llevaba la vista al frente y el chófer de la limusina había bajado la velocidad para hacer un alto en una esquina. Vio una oportunidad. ¡Era ahora o nunca!

En un visto y no visto, quitó el seguro de la puerta, la abrió de súbito y se lanzó fuera del auto, mezclándose entre el gentío de las calles como una exhalación. Obviamente fue imposible para Varrick pasar esto por inadvertido y una vez que se hubo recuperado del shock tras ver a su más grande estrella huir despavorido, hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en una emergencia de ese tipo.

—¡Zhu Li! —gritó determinado—. ¡Haz la cosa!

—Sí, Señor.

La asistente bajó de la limusina, la rodeó hasta la puerta del conductor, lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo sacó con violencia del automóvil. Zhu Li se apoderó del volante, quitó el freno de mano y pisó el acelerador a fondo. Bolin no tardó en notar la limusina que se acercaba peligrosamente a él, levantando contenedores de basura, forzando a las personas a quitarse del camino alocadamente e incluso subiéndose a la acera pública. Zhu Li conducía como un animal.

—¡Esto es demente! —gritó Bolin, corriendo a todo pulmón.

—¡El demente eres tú por querer huir de la fama y la gloria! —le reclamó Varrick, que se asomaba por la ventanilla en el techo de la limusina—. ¿Pero qué te hecho para merecerme este gran desprecio tuyo, chico? ¡Vuelve aquí y discúlpate! ¡Yo te hice grande, una estrella! ¡No serías nada sin mí!

—¡Pues tal vez estaría mejor siendo un don nadie! —replicó el muchacho desesperado.

Dobló en una esquina, se metió en una tienda y salió por la puerta trasera. Se encontró en un callejón sin salida. Ah, pero había llegado demasiado lejos como para darse por vencido. Apiló botes de basura, escaló el muro ágilmente y lo saltó sin saber qué se encontraría del otro lado. «Tengo que escapar, tengo que escapar, tengo que escapar…» El mantra se repetía en su mente, recargándolo de ímpetu y ánimos para seguir corriendo cada vez más de prisa, hasta perder de vista la limusina de la opresión.

Así fue cómo Bolin acabó internándose en callejuelas extrañas, cada una más sencilla y humilde que la anterior, hasta que fue a dar a los barrios miserables de Ciudad República. Sin duda, el peor sitio para que un actor mimado vagara solo y desprotegido. El frío de las calles lo abrumó, y por primera vez en años, Bolin se sintió perdido y confundido.

—Válgame… —musitó temeroso—. Tal vez debí pensar esto mejor…

_**»Continuará…**_


	2. Lazos Cortados, Lazos por Unir

_**Notas de la Autora****: **Finalmente les traigo la segunda parte de este fic, pero creo (si a **Zeldi-chan de hyuuga** no le molesta) que tendrá una tercera parte. Esto porque me extendí mucho en este capítulo, y a pesar de eso, no me dio tiempo de profundizar en la relación de Bolin y Korra como quisiera. No me gusta acelerar las cosas ni que se sienta forzado, por eso con una tercera parte me parecería que bastaría para darle una conclusión adecuada a este fic. En fin, ojalá les guste este capítulo :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Cabos Sueltos~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p>Bolin tomó asiento en su cama y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, acongojado. Las pocas pertenencias que tenía yacían empacadas frente a él y una pila de tarjetas de felicitaciones y buenos deseos descansaban sobre su mesa de noche. Debería estar feliz, emocionado como cualquiera lo estaría en su caso, mas no era así. Bolin estaba preocupado, temeroso incluso. Jamás se había enfrentado al mundo por su propia cuenta. Y ahora que las puertas del destino se habrían ante él, sentía que no tenía lo necesario para triunfar.<p>

—No puedo creer que me vaya, en especial ahora —suspiró con tristeza—. Lo siento, Mako…

El joven alto de ojos dorados que se encargaba de guardar algunos adornos empolvados en una caja, detuvo su labor para proceder a sentarse en la orilla de la cama junto a él. La bufanda roja que traía siempre alrededor del cuello rozó la cara de Bolin, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Éste soltó un estornudo antes de quejarse, pues sabía que su hermano mayor lo había hecho a propósito.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Mako, incrédulo—. ¡Es asombroso que el gran productor Varrick haya reconocido tu talento! ¡Vas a ser una estrella de cine, hermano!

La aflicción no abandonó el rostro consternado del joven en cuestión. Bolin entrelazó sus manos, las descansó en su regazo y se encorvó hacia el suelo.

—Lo sé… —musitó. Su voz era apagada, insegura—. ¿Pero si me voy, qué pasará con nuestro equipo de boxeo? Íbamos a arrasar con el campeonato juntos, ¿recuerdas?

—Bolin, tienes una gran oportunidad que la mayoría de las personas anhela —Mako le sonrió de manera reconfortante—. Tienes que ir, y lo sabes.

Bolin entreabrió los labios sin saber qué decir. Estaba asombrado por el apoyo fiel y abnegado de su hermano. Le hablaba sin una pizca de envidia ni resentimiento. No le parecía injusto que Bolin saliera de la zona baja de Ba Sing Se a vivir una vida de lujo y fama sin él en Ciudad República, por hacer algo tan vano como actuar delante de una cámara. Nada comparado al trabajo duro que Mako había desempeñado desde que eran niños. Era admirable en verdad.

—Mako…

Su hermano mayor lo rodeó con el brazo, atrayéndolo hacia sí jocosamente. Y comenzó a frotar sus nudillos contra la cabellera untada de vaselina del aspirante a actor de cine, que entre risas luchaba por liberarse del agarre juguetón de Mako.

—Si no vas, ¡jamás te lo perdonaré! —bromeó el muchacho de los ojos dorados—. ¡Tienes que aprovechar esta opción! ¡Tienes talento, debes hacerlo! Serías un gran tonto si no lo hicieras, Bolin.

—¿A quién le dices gran tonto? —se rió el aludido, apenas se hubo liberado.

Los dos hermanos se pusieron de pie animadamente y empezaron a fingir que se daban de golpes igual que en una competencia de boxeo. Amagaban con puñetazos y patadas, para retraerse riendo o burlándose del otro. Bolin cayó de espaldas en la cama, sujetó su almohada y rebotó para abofetear a Mako con ésta. El otro no tardó en hacerse de un almohadón cercano para regresarle los suaves golpes a diestra y siniestra, hasta que la almohada de Bolin estalló en una lluvia de plumas.

Plumas que cayeron delicadamente sobre ellos, al compás de sus alegres risas, como copos de nieve que se deslizan por el frío de la noche. Los mismos que Bolin observaba ahora que se encontraba solo, sentado en una banca de algún parque en medio de la oscuridad. Se abrazaba para calentarse inútilmente, y esa horrible sensación de estar perdido no desaparecía de su pecho.

No. No era una sensación; realmente estaba perdido. Por haber abandonado todo aquello que su hermano le alentó a alcanzar. No obstante, tampoco pudo seguir soportando el estilo de vida que Varrick le había impuesto ni un segundo más. Todo lo que quería era volver a reunirse con sus seres queridos. Quizás hubiera sido mejor si nunca se hubiera marchado de casa en primer lugar. La riqueza de la fama jamás reemplazaría el valor de la familia.

—Oh, Mako… —suspiró débilmente—. ¿Dónde estarás ahora?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo Dos:<strong>_ Lazos Cortados, Lazos por Unir

* * *

><p>Korra miraba distraídamente hacia el techo mientras Lin se ocupaba de tratar las heridas en sus brazos, y particularmente el moretón que adornaba su mejilla izquierda. La mujer tenía buen ojo para la atención médica; sabía cómo prevenir infecciones, limpiar cortadas profundas con antisépticos y aplicaba buenos vendajes aún sin contar con gasas estériles o esparadrapo, haciendo maravillas con trozos de viejas camisas rasgadas. En realidad no era de extrañar que Lin contara con ésta habilidad; como ex-jefa de policía tenía conocimiento amplio en técnicas para primeros auxilios.<p>

Aburrida, Korra dirigió el azul de sus ojos hacia la ventana del dormitorio y exhaló con pesar.

—Ya comenzó a nevar —anunció, y Lin se limitó a proferir una maldición entre dientes.

—¡Era lo que nos faltaba! —gruñó—. ¿Con qué vamos a pagar la calefacción? Ni siquiera el clima puede apiadarse de nosotras, ¡increíble! —terminó de vendar el brazo de la joven, dándole un fuerte tirón que le sacó un quejido de los labios—. Pon atención, Korra, mañana a primera hora las dos saldremos a buscar un empleo… ¡No me importa si acabamos barriendo nieve! Lo que sea, nos permitirá sobrevivir…

Korra negó suavemente con la cabeza, pues sabía lo inútil que era siquiera pensar en persistir. ¿Cómo podrían sobrevivir a tiempos tan duros? Miles, millones de personas estaban tan necesitadas de un empleo como ellas. No había nada que las diferenciara del resto, si acaso, estaban peor. Especialmente Lin, a quien nadie contrataría por motivos de edad, ya en sus cincuentas, y su discapacidad en la pierna. La que tenía una oportunidad de sacarlas adelante era Korra, quien estaba dispuesta a intentarlo todo, incluso a vender el cuerpo si tenía que llegar hasta ese extremo.

La idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto a la joven, pero si existía algo que pudiera sacarlas de la miseria, lo tomaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tan sumida estaba en estas amargas divagaciones, que Korra se tardó en advertir que su jefa había dejado de tratar sus heridas. Fue la ausencia de dolor, de ese ardor infernal que los antisépticos provocaban en su piel desgarrada, la que la hizo percatarse de la inactividad de Lin. La miró de reojo y notó que la mujer encaraba la puerta que daba al pequeño cuarto —más bien clóset— de lavandería con enfado. Korra investigó el ceño fruncido de Lin con curiosidad y sólo entonces escuchó tan claramente como ella, los ruidos que provenían tras aquella puerta: arañazos, alaridos y ladridos.

—Maldición, ¡esa bestia tuya otra vez! —protestó su jefa—. Niña, ya no podemos tenerla más aquí; sabes tan bien como yo que no se permiten animales en el edificio. ¡Si no te deshaces de ella, conseguirás que nos echen a la calle!

—¡Pero tú me dijiste que podía quedarme con Naga la primera vez que la traje aquí!

—¡No me reclames! Entonces sólo era una cachorra, pequeña y fácil de ocultar —Lin se levantó de la cama y se aproximó a la puerta tras la cual encerraban a Naga—. Sabes que no tolero a los animales. Te dejé conservarla y procuré mantenerla escondida del dueño de la pensión tanto como me fue posible, única y exclusivamente por tu bien. —Se encogió de hombros, cruzada de brazos—. Vi que el perro te alegraba, así que pensé, que te ayudaría a superar lo de Mako…

—Y lo hizo… —Korra agachó la cabeza, afligida—. Naga me ha ayudado bastante a atravesar por todo esto, ¡no puedes pedirme que me deshaga de ella ahora! ¡Lin te lo suplico!

La mujer se mordió los labios y apretó los ojos meneando la cabeza en desaprobación. Korra se estremeció. Con seis años de conocer a Lin, estaba claro para ella que ese gesto no indicaba nada bueno. Lin procedió a abrir la puerta y un gran labrador de hermosísimo pelaje blanco salió trotando de su encierro para saludar ingenuamente a la mujer que pretendía echarla y luego ensalivar el rostro de Korra al tiempo que la muchacha la abrazaba fervientemente.

Lin observó la escena en silencio y no pasó por alto la intención de Korra de hacerlo todo más melodramático en un intento por convencerla de que dejara a Naga quedarse. Lo malo era que, hasta cierto punto, estaba funcionando. La dura expresión del semblante de la jefa fue derritiéndose en una mirada suave e insegura. Cosa que iluminó una sonrisa en Korra, al ver que su manipulación estaba dando resultado. Lin era severa y cascarrabias, pero eso nunca le impidió a la muchacha descubrir un corazón amable y gentil dentro de ella.

—No podemos seguir ocultándola aquí, es demasiado arriesgado, ¡no quiero pasar el invierno durmiendo debajo de un puente! —sentenció la jefa—. Tampoco podemos seguir manteniéndola, el alimento para perros es más caro que mis cigarrillos… Y si yo tuve que sacrificar lo poco que me hacía feliz, tú también tendrás que hacerlo, niña.

Korra le sostuvo la mirada intensamente, pretendiendo que sus iris azules fueran tan cristalinas y enternecedoras como para tocar el lado sensible de Lin.

Finalmente la mujer soltó un suspiro resignado.

—Le daré una semana más —dictaminó firmemente—. Y más vale que aproveches ese tiempo para hallarle un buen hogar, con gente decente que cuide de ella cómo es debido y te permitan ir a visitarla. Eso es todo, Korra. Agradece que me abstuve de mandarla a la perrera.

—Lo agradezco, Jefa —susurró la aludida mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su adorada mascota—. Y Naga también. Después de todo, usted nos dio un hogar a ambas.

Lin les dio la espalda, todavía cruzada de brazos.

—¡Cómo sea! Sólo no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es… —se percibió lástima en su voz—. Ojalá no tuviera que ser así…

Korra asintió, reposando su barbilla en el lomo de Naga. Ésta se dedicó a agitar su cola felizmente y a jadear, ignorando el hecho de que estaban discurriendo en una nueva vida para ella, lejos de las dos humanas que había aprendido a amar desde el primer instante.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Korra se dispuso a cumplir con lo prometido. Sacó a Naga por la ventana del apartamento, se escabulleron por los tejados como siempre lo hacían, y bajaron saltando sobre la tapa de un contenedor de basura en un callejón. La muchacha puso una vieja correa alrededor del grueso cuello del animal y enfilaron hacia el parque para dar un último paseo juntas.<p>

Una vez allí, se deleitaron observando la capa de nieve que cubría árboles, bancas y fuentes por igual. El invierno era hostil y crudo para los pobres, y sin embargo no dejaba de ser hermoso ante sus ojos. El manto helado cubría todos los árboles deshojados del lugar, pero eran las coníferas las que mejor se veían con la nieve que cobijaba cada una de sus agujas. Había mucha actividad allí; a veces un señor que pasaba con su perro, y otras, algunos niños que correteaban por los senderos, lanzándose bolas de nieve.

Korra y Naga se pasearon en silencio, dando varias vueltas alrededor del parque, para luego ponerse a jugar atrapadas con una bola que la muchacha cargaba en su mochila. En éstas se encontraba, riendo de las piruetas que Naga daba en el aire, cuando de la nada, un joven muy extraño llegó corriendo y la sujetó por los hombros con el mismo atrevimiento que si la conociera de toda la vida. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Korra apenas pudo distinguir el encantador verde de sus ojos y la urgencia en su voz atropellada.

—¡Por favor, te lo ruego! —suplicó el muchacho—. ¡Tienes que esconderme! ¡No dejes que me vean! ¡Me vienen siguiendo desde hace varias cuadras y ya no puedo correr más! ¡Juro que te devolveré el favor! ¡Sólo sálvame!

Korra se paró de puntillas para mirar por sobre el hombro del joven y advirtió la figura esbelta de una mujer que venía corriendo a toda prisa en la distancia, cargando en su espalda a un sujeto que vestía extravagante pero con elegancia, a pesar de lo poco ortodoxo de su forma de transporte.

—¿Pero qué diablos? —exclamó Korra, enarcando una ceja.

—¡Por tu madre, sólo escóndeme, eres mi única esperanza! —lloriqueó el muchacho, desesperado.

De todos los disparates que había vivido jamás, éste era por mucho el más desconcertante e inesperado de todos. Korra soltó un suspiro al tiempo que obligaba al extraño muchacho a soltarla de los hombros, apretando sus muñecas con remarcable fuerza y fiereza, tanto que el joven torció los ojos por el dolor.

—¡Escucha, si esto es alguna broma en cámara escondida-…! —le amenazó cortante.

—¡No lo es, te lo juro! ¡Ha… Haré lo que sea por ti! ¡Sólo sálvame!

Korra rodó los ojos con resignación. No era como si tuviera algo qué perder, así que hundió al chico de un empujón entre unos arbustos que tenía justo a su lado y aprovechó la llegada de Naga para sacar una ventajosa coartada. Tan sólo esperaba no estarse involucrando en alguna clase de crimen, contrabando de drogas o algo por el estilo. No quería decepcionar a la jefa Lin si acababa metida en prisión.

La mujer que cargaba al otro extraño sujeto a caballito llegó minutos después, y tras haberse detenido a centímetros de ella, ambos se quedaron viéndola fijo. Korra arrugó el entrecejo y los enfrentó con firmeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Son de un circo o algo así? —inquirió en tono desafiante.

—¡Circo no! ¡Cine! —la corrigió el hombre de los lujosos ropajes, con aire ofendido—. Presta atención a lo que voy a decirte, y no vayas a desmayarte, muchachita: ¡Yo soy el magnífico, único e incomparable Varrick de Industrias Varrick y asociados! Y ésta de aquí —dijo señalando con menos extravagancia a la mujer que lo sostenía—. Es mi fiel asistente, Zhu Li.

—¿Y a mí eso qué? —renegó Korra, llevándose los brazos al pecho—. Oiga, ¿y por qué viaja en la espalda de su asistente? ¡Qué tipo tan loco!

—¿Qué, quieres que camine por las aceras como las personas comunes y corrientes? —le gritó él—. ¿Con mis pies? ¡Y qué se me ensucie el calzado por el que pagué novecientos yuanes! ¿Estás mal de la cabeza, muchachita?

Korra se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

—Señor, está perdiendo el punto —intervino Zhu Li.

—¡Cierto! ¿No has visto pasar por aquí a mi más grande estrella de cine? Se me escapó anoche y no he podido encontrarlo desde entonces. Mira, tiene más o menos este aspecto —chasqueó los dedos y su asistente hizo maniobras para sacar una fotografía de su gabardina sin dejar caer al hombre en su espalda—. ¡Tuviste que haber visto su apuesto rostro por aquí hace sólo unos segundos!

Korra contempló con detenimiento aquella fotografía. El chico era en verdad apuesto, de facciones fornidas, nariz redonda y cejas gruesas, todo eso sumado a los brillantes ojos verdes que conoció al verlo cuando él primero la interceptó.

Entonces sintió un escalofrío que le bajó por la espina vertebral y exhaló una exclamación asombrada. ¿Cómo no lo había reconocido antes? Mako nunca perdía oportunidad de hablarle sobre su hermano menor, y de cómo éste estaba escalando en fama gracias al patrocinio de un tal multimillonario. ¡Sí, por supuesto! Alguna vez lo vio en una de las fotografías familiares de Mako; ese joven no podía ser otro que…

—¡Es… Es Bolin!

—¡Claro que es Bolin! —replicó Varrick como si aquello fuese lo más evidente del mundo—. Eso ya lo sé, el chico es ultra-mega famoso, ¡todos saben quién es! Lo que necesito es que me digas su ubicación exacta, ¡santo cielo!

Korra no halló cómo articular palabra alguna. No podía creer que el hermano de Mako estuviese ocultándose entre los arbustos que crecían detrás del inmenso cuerpo peludo de Naga. ¿Qué hacía alguien como él en uno de los barrios más pobres de Ciudad República? ¿Dónde había estado en los últimos cuatro años? ¿Por qué nunca contactó a Mako ni a ninguno de los miembros de su familia? ¿Siquiera sabía del fallecimiento de su hermano? Y más intrigante aún, ¿por qué huía?

—Si es tan famoso como usted dice… ¿Por qué decidió escapársele?

—¡Porque se le botó un tornillo! —exclamó Varrick, exasperado—. ¿Yo qué sé? De pronto empezó a hablar de puras tonterías; que quería unas vacaciones para ver a su familia, que no le gustaban los emparedados que prepara Zhu Li, que… ¡Bueno, no importa! —manifestó alzando las manos—. ¿Por dónde se fue? Dime y te lo recompensaré en grande.

—¿Re…compensar? —preguntó Korra, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¡Zhu Li, eh… La cosa!

Y al tronar los dedos aquel hombre, su asistente reemplazó con un movimiento relampagueante la fotografía de Bolin en su mano por una gorda bolsa repleta hasta el tope de yuanes. A la muchacha casi se le cae la quijada al suelo, al ver tanto dinero junto, justo frente a ella. Se sintió como una niñita muerta de hambre a la que le ofrecían un gran trozo de pastel, aunque su realidad no distaba mucho de esta comparación. No pudo evitar soñar con ver todas sus preocupaciones desaparecer si sólo se atreviera a traicionar a Bolin.

Lin y ella estaban muy necesitadas de ese dinero… ¿Por qué debía importarle Bolin? Él ni siquiera se molestó en escribirle una mísera carta a Mako, o a asistir a su funeral hace cuatro años. ¿Qué clase de hermano hace eso? A lo mejor sólo se trataba de un actor egoísta y engreído con algún capricho de bebé llorón entre manos. Si estiraba el brazo y tomaba ese dinero podría conservar a Naga, y más. Podría rentar un departamento cálido y decente donde vivir, comprar buena comida, conseguirle un bastón a Lin para que ya no tuviera que recargarse en su pierna amputada, y además le compraría una cajetilla de cigarros…

¡La jefa se pondría tan contenta!

—Entonces… —musitó indecisa—. ¿Todo lo que tengo que hacer es decirles por dónde se fue Bolin, y me darán todo ese dinero? ¿Así nada más?

—Es una fórmula bastante simple, creo yo —dijo Varrick, sonriendo confiado al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

Korra alzó a ver a Naga como si ella pudiera aconsejarle qué hacer a continuación. La perra no hizo otra cosa que ladear la cabeza y emitir un quejido, pero para la muchacha fue como si le leyera la mente y le reprochara lo ambicioso de sus pensamientos. Quizás a Mako no le gustaría que traicionaran a su hermano de esa manera, mucho menos si era ella misma quien lo arrojaba a las manos de un captor oportunista y codicioso.

_«Mako… Sólo por tratarse de ti haré esta idiotez…»_

Apretó los puños, cerró los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No sé a dónde se metió su actor, y si quisiera su dinero, me hubiera bastado con inventarle una mentira cualquiera —declaró, segura de que no pasaría mucho para que se arrepintiera de haber dejado ir todo ese dinero—. Ahora, por favor, ¿podría dejarme pasear a mi perro en paz?

Y eso fue todo. Varrick se molestó por haberlo hecho perder el tiempo, se llevó el dinero y se marchó todavía sobre los hombros de su extraña asistente, quien más que humana, parecía una máquina fría y sin emociones. Korra jamás olvidaría su encuentro con ese par de locos, pero todavía le faltaba lidiar con un tercero: Bolin. El chico saltó repentinamente del improvisado escondite, que para su mala suerte, resultó ser un montón de zarzas retorcidas, que no hicieron más que rasgar sus ropas, enredarse en su pelo, y punzarlo dolorosamente.

No obstante, Bolin pronto se olvidaría de las molestas espinas al mirar de frente el bonito rostro de su salvadora. Estaba algo golpeada, lucía cansada e incluso enfadada, pero aún así le pareció que tenía una cierta chispa cautivadora. Con galanura, Bolin esbozó una sonrisa y se le acercó con la clara intensión de abrazarla en agradecimiento. Korra no se lo permitió.

—Aléjate de mí, ¿si? Ya te encubrí, ahora desaparece.

Nunca una chica lo había tratado con tal desprecio, simplemente no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no desistió.

—Por favor, preciosa, solamente quiero agradecerte —habló con total honestidad—. ¡Te negaste a lo que bien pudo ser una fortuna en un saco sólo para cubrirme! ¡Creo que nunca había conocido a una admiradora como tú!

—Deja la estupidez, no soy tu admiradora y jamás lo seré —anunció ella en tono ácido, siguiendo el ejemplo de Lin. Cogió la correa de Naga y amagó con retirarse del lugar.

—¡Espera! —gritó Bolin, entrometiéndose en su camino—. ¿Es que he hecho o dicho algo malo?

—No tienes ni la menor idea, ¿cierto? —espetó Korra, riendo con frialdad—. Increíble, ¡en verdad no sabes nada!

—¿Nada de qué? —se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo—. Estoy realmente confundido ahora, linda.

—¡No me llames así! ¡Tengo un nombre, soy Korra!

—¡Ah, pues mucho gusto! —replicó Bolin, ingenuo.

—Veo que eres un tonto, con razón el tal Varrick se aprovechó tan fácilmente de ti. —Pensativa, acarició la cabeza de Naga y luego se giró para encarar a Bolin nuevamente—. Si no tienes nada mejor qué hacer, tal vez deberías acompañarme un momento. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Sin decir más, la muchacha se echó su mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar. Bolin lo meditó unos momentos antes de salir corriendo tras ella; esta Korra era alguien muy peculiar. Actuaba como si lo conociera incluso mejor que él mismo, como si supiera algo de su vida que él ignoraba. Decía no ser una de sus admiradoras y lo trataba como si no fuera el gran artista del momento. Lo cual, era bueno; reconfortante y necesario para él. La chica era todo un misterio y qué casualidad que fuera ella a quién había recurrido por ayuda.

La seguiría, sí, lo haría. En todo caso, cualquier cosa era mejor que pasar otra noche a la intemperie, durmiendo en una de las bancas del parque. Quizás esta hermosa chica lo conduciría exactamente al lugar en el que necesitaba estar, o quién sabe, Bolin era de los que gustaban de creer en el destino. Y nada ocurría por simple coincidencia.

Caminó tras Korra a paso veloz, juntos atravesaron los suburbios y se internaron en la ciudad. Recorrieron varias cuadras, cruzaron calles cargadas de tránsito y se internaron entre la muchedumbre; todo esto bajo una nube de silencio incómodo e indiferente por parte de Korra. Hubo ocasiones en las que Bolin intentó iniciar una conversación agradable mientras esperaban a que cambiaran las luces de los semáforos, no obstante la muchacha se negó rotundamente a interactuar con él.

Hicieron una parada que a Bolin le pareció repentina y sin sentido. Vio a Korra internarse en una floristería mientras que él cuidaba de Naga, y la joven regresó minutos más tarde sosteniendo un ramo sencillo de pequeñas florecillas. ¡Caray! De haberlo sabido antes, él le hubiera pagado un magnífico bouquet, no le hubiera costado nada hacerlo.

—¿Para quién son las flores? —cuestionó curioso.

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos —contestó Korra y aceleró el paso.

Continuaron con su caminata hasta que las multitudes fueron dejadas atrás y las calles se tornaron vacías y silenciosas. Entraron por las puertas metálicas de un antiguo portón, a una extensa propiedad de prados cubiertos por la espesa nieve, bellas estatuas de ángeles melancólicos y… lápidas. Lápidas que marcaban las tumbas que salpicaban el prado de blanco y gris. Y fue frente a una de éstas que Korra se detuvo.

Con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Bolin la observó curioso y respetuoso a la vez. Comprendió que estaba visitando a un ser querido, alguien importante para ella había fallecido, ¿pero qué tenía que ver con él? Algo distraído, alzó la vista para ver a la gente que pasaba por los senderos. El silencio era denso, profundo como un abismo negro. Las personas que recorrían el sitio hablaban en voz baja. Y cuando pasaban a su lado, apenas inclinaban sus cabezas a modo de saludo, sin siquiera molestarse en verlos a él y a Korra a los ojos. Algunos emitían un "buenos días" débil, que era más un susurro que otra cosa. Hubo uno que pasó cabizbajo, un hombre de mediana edad, y Bolin podía notar que lloraba.

Ya no recordaba la última vez que estuvo en un cementerio, pero el sentimiento regresó a él, fresco e intenso, el mismo de aquel día en que le dijo adiós para siempre a sus padres en compañía de su hermano mayor.

Korra se agachó delante de la tumba que tenía a sus pies y Naga se echó a su lado, como si comprendiera la solemnidad que embargaba aquella acción. Entonces la muchacha se quitó la mochila y de allí sacó una botella de agua y un trapo viejo. Con cuidado, retiró las flores marchitas que descansaban en una jarrita puesta sobre la tumba. Tiró el agua vieja y volvió a llenarle con la de su botella. Procedió a acomodar las nuevas flores mientras Bolin la contemplaba con expresión serena.

Decidió acercarse más a ella, aunque tímido e incluso temeroso. Había una placa metálica en la lápida, pero no podía leerse bien. Y como si adivinara lo que pensaba, Korra arrojó suavemente el agua de la botella sobre dicha placa, para después secarla con el trapo. Limpió minuciosamente la inscripción consciente de que los ojos de Bolin estaban clavados en ella.

Se reveló ante ellos un nombre y dos fechas. Y Bolin se percató de la manera en la que Korra pasaba el trapo sobre éstos; con delicadeza, con ternura. Le pareció que los acariciaba. Bolin se inclinó a su lado, sintiendo la necesidad de estar cerca de esa tumba, de la lápida y esa inscripción dorada en el metal que decía…

Mako.

Sus rodillas se estrellaron contra el suelo y fue como si todo su mundo se desmoronara sobre él. La negación lo golpeó, impactó su pecho cual bala de cañón.

—No puede ser mi hermano —dijo incrédulo.

—Si lo es —musitó Korra.

Y Bolin rompió a llorar desconsolado.

Korra comprendió así que Bolin no lo sabía. Nunca se enteró de la muerte de su hermano. Y ella ya no tenía motivos para estar enfadada con él al creer que simplemente había sido negligente, que no le importaba. Se había equivocado con él, lo había juzgado mal. El sufrimiento de Bolin era genuino, tan desesperado e inconsolable como el suyo lo fue aquella vez hace cuatro años.

Korra se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó. Compartieron así su dolor, hasta que el sol se puso en el horizonte y la temperatura les heló los huesos más y más. Finalmente se retiraron del cementerio, con la oscuridad que caía sobre sus hombros, Naga que les seguía el paso lento, y las pocas palabras que se atrevieron a articular.

Inexplicablemente, una misteriosa sensación de paz los embargaba ahora a ambos. Daba la impresión de que algo había quedado resuelto y que tenían permiso de seguir adelante con sus vidas, a pesar del dolor que les carcomía el corazón.

—Es horrible, nunca imaginé que ese tipo Varrick se empeñaría con distanciarte de tu familia. Ahora entiendo por qué nunca le escribías o visitabas a Mako. No debí haberme enfadado contigo, así, sin saber el contexto de las cosas. Pensé que te habías vuelto un ricachón egocéntrico, aunque Mako siempre insistió en corregirme cuando hablaba mal de ti. Él jamás perdió su fe en ti, ¿sabes?

Bolin asintió.

—Yo también lo lamento —dijo a secas—. Lamento haberme marchado de casa y lamento haber firmado ese contrato con Varrick. Gané tanto y a la vez perdí todo lo que tenía… —Miró a Korra y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera—. Tan sólo me alegra que Mako te haya tenido a su lado mientras aún vivía. Sé que fuiste una novia maravillosa para él… Aunque acabo de conocerte, Korra, me siento en el derecho de decírtelo.

—No éramos gran cosa, no… —desestimó ella, sonrojándose levemente—. Nos conocimos en el gimnasio de Toza, ambos nos preparábamos para el campeonato de boxeo. Le dejé el ojo morado y el resto es historia. Como los dos éramos nuevos en la ciudad y relativamente pobres, nos las apañamos sobreviviendo en las calles con lo que ganábamos en los encuentros de boxeo. Un día fuimos testigos de un robo, participamos en la persecución de los delincuentes, y gracias a la agudeza de Mako, no sólo los acorralamos, sino que descubrimos cada punto del caso sin ayuda de la policía. Fue así cómo nos llevaron ante la Jefa Lin; ella vio potencial en nosotros. Reclutó a Mako y se dedicó a educarme, pues entonces yo ni sabía leer.

—¿Mi hermano se convirtió en un oficial de policía? —exclamó Bolin con renovado entusiasmo y Korra le correspondió alegremente.

—Fue uno de los mejores agentes de Lin, tanto que cuando secuestraron al alcalde Raiko, ella decidió ir en su rescate con Mako como su único refuerzo. Hacían un equipo increíble juntos, pero jamás se esperaron caer en una trampa aquel día. El edificio donde tenían al alcalde Raiko era una bomba de tiempo. Mako lo advirtió rápidamente, sin embargo, se negó a huir sin rescatar primero al alcalde. Lin fue tras él, intentó salvarlo. Ninguno logró salir antes de que el sitio estallara. Al final, resultó que el alcalde había sido mantenido cautivo en otra localización… Y para cuando hallaron a Lin y a Mako, ambos estaban gravemente heridos, apenas aferrándose a la vida. Lin perdió una pierna, Mako perdió la vida… Desde entonces la Jefa no deja de culparse por lo sucedido… —Korra se detuvo de pronto y agachó la cabeza—. Siempre dice que la que debió haber muerto es ella y no Mako; que ella era vieja y que él aún tenía mucho por vivir… Pero aunque me duela, la verdad es que yo estaría perdida sin Lin. Ella es como una madrina para mí, y detesto oírla repetir esas cosas.

—Quisiera conocerla —admitió Bolin, y Korra se le quedó mirando sorprendida.

—¿Por qué?

Bolin se sobó la nuca en un gesto inseguro.

—Para ser sincero, no lo sé. Sólo siento que debería ser así. Tú y la Jefa Lin fueron la familia de Mako mientras yo estuve alejado de él. Y ahora que estuve charlando contigo sobre mi hermano, fue como si me desahogara, como si estar a tu lado me diera el valor suficiente para aceptar su pérdida. Y tú también te sientes mejor, ¿no es cierto? Tal vez si hablo con Lin, y ella me conociera a mí, cerraríamos finalmente nuestro ciclo con Mako… Y podremos seguir adelante, olvidarnos de nuestras culpas y remordimientos… Mako querría que Lin, tú y yo, fuéramos felices, estoy seguro.

Korra lo contempló en silencio, con el atardecer pintando celajes de fuego y estrellas a sus espaldas. Ya no le parecía un charlatán ni un tonto. Incluso había perdido la congoja que la atormentaba hace unas horas por haber rechazado el dinero de Varrick a fin de salvarlo. Era un chico apuesto, sí, y algo en él le inspiraba un sentimiento dócil de esperanza.

Ahí estaban, a orillas del cementerio. La luz entraba atenuada por los árboles, igual que el viento helado. Y Korra descubrió calidez en el rostro amable de Bolin; sinceridad en sus relucientes ojos verdes y cariño en su humilde sonrisa. Se olvidó del actor de cine, pues ahora el joven era la imagen de una persona completamente distinta. Diferente incluso de su hermano Mako, a quién inevitablemente debían dejar atrás.

Es duro cargar con muertos en el corazón. Es mejor llevarse sólo los buenos momentos, los recuerdos dulces, todas sus sonrisas… Entonces, el espíritu de la persona amada iluminará el de quien le extraña, y ya nunca más habrá soledad.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente la muchacha—. Te llevaré con la Jefa Lin, pero debo advertirte, las condiciones en las que vivimos ella y yo podrían no ser de tu agrado. La vida ha sido dura desde que perdimos a Mako y forzaron a Lin a retirarse… Para ser honesta, ni siquiera sabemos cómo sobreviviremos el invierno.

—Y si yo quisiera ayudarlas… —murmuró Bolin, ilusionado—. ¿Me lo permitirían? Digo, Varrick es quien maneja mis cuentas bancarias, pero sólo las ropas que traigo puestas valen una fortuna. Podría venderlas; vestir algo más sencillo me vendría bien, y el dinero que obtenga por ellas haría lo mismo por ustedes.

—¿En verdad harías eso por nosotras? —preguntó Korra con algo de escepticismo.

—Me siento mal por no haber estado ahí para ustedes ni para Mako cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles. En realidad no soy la estrella de cine que todos piensan: en el fondo soy igual que tú, un chico de la calle. —Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo a ínfimos centímetros de ella—. Además, creo que de todos modos te debo una fortuna por cubrirme con Varrick hace unas horas, Korra. Te negaste a la recompensa aún cuando la necesitabas desesperadamente… ¡Eres una chica de lo más sorprendente!

—Tonterías —replicó ella con cierta timidez—. Fue algo que hice por Mako y también por ti… De haberse tratado de otra persona, me hubiera hecho con el dinero descaradamente. ¿No ves que estoy muriéndome de hambre?

Soltó una risa nerviosa y Bolin se la correspondió de la misma manera, al ver que ya se trataban como amigos; también por el silencio del lugar; la soledad; lo cerca que estaban...

Naga dio un ladrido y los jóvenes recordaron que debían seguir caminando, si no querían quedarse ahí toda la noche. Y avanzaron lado a lado, entre callejones y avenidas poco transitadas. Nació armonía entre ambos, sintonía que se expandió al tocarse las manos sin querer. Bolin se aferró de Korra. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado, atento a si ella iba a quitar la mano, por miedo a incomodarla.

Y Korra pasó de dejar que él le tomara la mano a tomársela ella también. Cuando se sujetaron las palmas ella apretó suavemente sus dedos, cobijándose un poco más del frío. En él. En Bolin. El demente que la interceptó en el parque esa tarde, el hermano perdido de su novio fallecido. El chico de las brillantes iris verdes.

No pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos y Korra le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. Extraño; en todo el camino no se soltaron de la mano. Bolin no quería que ese momento acabara jamás. Por primera vez en seis años se sintió verdaderamente libre, feliz de estar en la calle y el frío… Feliz de no saber qué sería de él ahora. Por poco deseó que la cuadra sobre la que caminaban se extendiera infinitamente, para que Korra nunca, nunca le soltara la mano.

Junto a ella, ya no se sentía perdido.

_**»Continuará…**_


End file.
